


Dinner, Bath or Me?

by DreamerFae



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Domestic, F/M, Lemon, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 04:52:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14394699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamerFae/pseuds/DreamerFae
Summary: In which Touka tries being a human woman waiting for their husband to reach home.





	Dinner, Bath or Me?

**Author's Note:**

> AU domestic Tokyo ghoul where they're still ghouls.

After a long day at work, Kaneki finally returned home as he entered the apartment which his wife and he shared, and lazily removed his shoes before placing them neatly beside the wall. Touka comes out, wearing her usual white T-shirt and black shorts but this time accompanied with an apron over her normal clothes. She brought her hands to the front and intertwined her fingers together. "W-welcome back. Do you...want to have dinner, a bath or...me?"

The last word was spoken so softly that he almost couldn't catch it. He blinked at her and Touka's cheeks burned. He's just staring at her with a dumbfounded expression on his face and she runs away with her hands covering her face to the bedroom.

Kaneki ran after her to the bedroom and sat down beside her on the bed. "What was that all about?"

"Nothing! Forget it!"

"Touka-chan, you can tell me." He says gently.

"I..just wanted to try this human thing where wives welcome their husbands home with that phrase. If it grosses you out, just forget it."

"I would never think of that as gross. Although it was something I'd never imagine that you'd do, it was heartwarming to see someone welcome me home." He hugged her from behind and pressed a kiss to the back of her ear.

"...really?" Touka slowly turned to face him and he nodded with a smile. "T-then what's your answer?"

He responded by cupping her cheeks and leaning in to kiss her. His hands roamed from her cheeks down to grasp her waist before going up to squeeze her breasts through the clothes. She let out a moan into his mouth and they separated, with Kaneki pushing her down to the bed and hovering above her. They resumed kissing, with their hands roaming each other's bodies.

Kaneki reached for her shirt's hem and pulled it up to expose her flat stomach, then her breasts covered by her black lace bra. Kissing from her stomach to her cleavage, Touka arched her back off the bed and moaned as he pushed the bra down to suck on her half-erect nipples. Her nails dug into his back and then she grabbed his black strands. "N-not fair... your clothes..." Her body was experiencing too much pleasure that she could barely form a proper sentence.

He understood what she meant, withdrawing for a moment to remove his top and bottoms, leaving him in only his boxers which showed the outline of his erect member. Laying back atop her, he moved to cup her core through her shorts and her hips rose to increase the contact. "Touka..." he rasped and she looked into his eyes, which was filled with lust.

"Are you sure you don't need a bath 'cause—" her breath hitched when his fingers entered her pants and panties, touching the skin directly. She continued, "'C-cause you just came back and need to freshen up..!" She gasped as he inserted a finger, then two and she's writhing under him.

"I need you more than my bath. Can't you see that, Touka-Chan?" Kaneki asked, pausing for a while to gaze into her blue eyes lovingly.

Her hands moved to cup his cheeks and he smiled. "I love you."

"..me too."

He watched his lover's face contort into pleasure as he resumed his fingers' movement inside of her. Touka pushed on his chest and he stopped, a little disappointed, until she switched positions with him, settling herself atop him. Kaneki's eyes widened and he hesitated. "Touka, are you sure? We've never done this position before..."

They've had sex a few times in missionary position, but never this girl-on-top one and he's afraid that she won't be able to take it.

She nodded and smiled. "I want to try."

"Okay. Tell me if you feel pain or anything."

"Mm."

He held her hips tightly to make sure she sat down at the correct place—just right on top of his member and brushed the soft skin of her waist with his fingers.

Though worried, the male couldn't complain, not when the view was so much better than before; with her pink lips parted slightly, bra straps falling down her arms, exposing her big breasts and stiff nipples. Touka took a breath before going down to attack him with kisses on his lips, neck, and abdomen. He let out a groan and pulled her face up for a kiss.

Disengaging for a moment, he whined at the loss of contact and watched as she moved off of the bed to remove the remaining of her clothes. He couldn't take his eyes off of her while she unbuttoned her pants and shimmied her panties down her hips until they dropped to the floor. Kaneki licked his lips and felt himself grow harder from the mini striptease.

She climbed back on top of him and teased him by rubbing her core against his hard-on. He hissed, hands grabbing her hips to hold her still. Grinning, she knows he can't take it any longer—from the constipated face he's making at that moment. "I'm ready, Ken."

Kaneki smiled. "Okay."

His cock sprang out from his boxers as he pushed it down and positioned his member at her core before looking up at her for permission. "Good?"

"Yeah."

Touka slowly sunk down and didn't move when he was fully in, body still adjusting to the stretch. It's been a few weeks since they've done it after all. While he waited for her to adjust, Kaneki's hand caressed her cheeks, went through her hair and down to stop at her arm. "You alright?"

She exhaled. "Mm."

The female started moving, hips rocking forward and backward in a repeated motion. "Am I...doing this right?"

He bit his lower lip as he tried not to slam into her like there's no tomorrow. "You're doing well."

Her hands twitched and moved to touch his lips with her thumb. Leaning forward to rest her hands on his chest, they locked lips and invaded each other's mouth with their tongues, while she continued to rock her hips against his. His hands moved down to squeeze her butt cheeks and she pulled away with flushed cheeks and a moan. "Can we go faster?"

Kaneki knew what she meant. She wanted him to take the lead and show her how to do it. He nodded and grabbed her hips. Raising his hips, he pounded up into her from below and relished in every moan and gasp that escaped from her mouth each time he hits her sensitive spot. He felt a familiar warmth pool in his stomach but focused on making her feel good first.

With one hand holding her hips, the other moved to squeeze her breasts and pinch her nipples. Her body fell forward with a moan and he caught her in his arms. Doubling his efforts, he thrusted into her faster as he took her nipples into his mouth and sucked. "Ken, I'm gonna—"

Touka's mouth opened to a silent scream, her vision black and white, and she went limp in his arms and panted heavily. He continued to pound into her, chasing after his own climax. "T-Touka—"

"Come for me, Ken." She whispered into his ear and he couldn't hold back anymore, his seed filling her up while he pressed his lips to her shoulder to muffle his groans.

The couple stopped moving for a minute, only remaining in each other's arms trying to catch their breaths before Touka got off of him and moved to lay down beside him. He turned to push the hair covering her face to the side and caressed her cheek. "Are you okay? I didn't hurt you right?"

"Other than my hips feeling sore, I'm alright." Touka smiled.

Kaneki frowned. "Sorry... but did you like it?"

She put her finger to her chin, pretending to ponder for a while just to make her husband nervous. The ends of her lips turned up into a grin and she cupped his cheeks. "I loved it. Can we do it some other time?"

He heaved a sigh of relief and smiled. "Of course. But will you greet me the way you did just now?"

Her cheeks flushed. "What? I'm not doing that again! It's embarrassing as heck!"

"But I liked it..." He pouted.

"..fine but only when I have the courage to do it."

He beamed and took her in his arms. "That's enough for me."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing girl riding guy so please pardon any mistakes T_T I appreciate comments & votes!


End file.
